Guidance
by twiniitowers
Summary: Sometimes an uncle has to help his niece. Paul Buher (Canon) and Katie B. One-Shot. Complete.


_**Guidance**_

 _ **Did you wonder what happened to Paul Buher? So did I. So here is a little family scene between him and his niece. Paul has to give her a friendly reminder that it's all about Damien and his Father.**_

 _ **Some original characters added. Canon characters created by David Seltzer and Joseph Howard for the novelizations and also Seltzer for the screenplay of**_ _ **The Omen.**_ _ **Plus Harvey Bernhard, Stanley Mann, Mike Hodges, for the**_ _ **D: OII**_ _ **script. I own nothing. This is a Hollywood version of a Hollywood story and not meant to be an accurate description of anyone's religious doctrines or beliefs. This was written just for fun. Follows the history of my**_ _ **Why Me?: A Damien: Omen II Story**_ _ ** & **__**Damien's Daughter**_ _ **.**_

 **Chicago, Illinois**

 **May 5, 1982**

The sun was setting on a spring evening in Chicago.

The young woman changed out of her work attire and into a pair of purple silk pajamas after a long day at the office.

She poured herself a glass of blush wine from the bottle that was kept horizontally in the small black criss-cross rack that was in the kitchen of her apartment.

A gentle breeze was coming in from all open windows.

She walked to her bedroom so she could sit at her writing desk and take in the soothing wind from the open French doors of her balcony.

Katie B. was not sorry that she had to cancel her lunch with Melissa tomorrow. She had her salon appointment with Sergio made two months in advance. It's not like she wouldn't tend to what needed to be done. She told Melissa she would see her next week. She was not about to cancel her all-important hair and nail session.

The buzzer rang while she took a sip of her wine. There was an intercom in all of the rooms so she didn't have to walk very far. She pressed the button with her index finger that highlighted her chipped cherry red nail.

"Yes?" She inquired in a pointed tone.

"It is me, Katherine."

"Come up."

What could she say? She doubted it had anything to do with the Hines-Soto Project.

This could not have been a problem, could it?

Katie B. had not heard from Damien in three days. He was busy getting ready to graduate from Cambridge. He harshly reminded her to continue stay to available for Melissa and keep up with the charade of being her best friend. She only postponed their lunch by one fucking week.

Was this what had her Uncle Paul wanting to visit her instead of usually going to Club 390 for his usual Wednesday night activity?

Katherine put on her matching silk robe off the bed and went to answer the front door.

He didn't even wait to be fully inside her apartment before speaking, "Katherine, just what in the fuck do you think you are doing?"

"No, 'hello', Uncle Paul?"

Paul Buher put his briefcase on the table went to the bar area to pour himself a rum and Coke. He had a feeling his niece was going to be trouble the minute Damien initiated intimacy with her.

"Is this about Melissa? Because I don't think a work matter would have you this upset. Did Damien send you?"

"No. I'm trying to prevent that by speaking to you in the first place. You were granted many gifts and you are going to be start being selfish? You can go to the salon anytime. You know that one of your jobs has nothing to do with working at Thorn. You are supposed to be Melissa's best friend and you DO NOT go postponing lunches or other functions. It's NOT about your timeline. It's about Damien. I knew about my role before he even knew about his. Now, you are going to call Melissa and tell her your plans fell through and that you would love to spend time with her."

Katie B. sighed. She hated being told what to do, but on the other hand, she did not want to upset Damien. Fuck. Her Uncle was right, but at the same time, she wished that he wasn't. Shouldn't being in Damien's inner circle, and sometimes his bed, come with extra privileges?

"All right, I'll call her."

"Good. I hope you aren't harboring any fantasies." Paul took a swift drink. His niece was going to need to learn how to keep a better stacked bar. This was subpar rum at best.

"What do you mean?"

"The one where you think you are going to be, _Mrs. Damien Thorn_."

Katie B. let out a small laugh. "Don't be absurd, Uncle Paul."

"Melissa was the one chosen, like it or not. I don't care if she is as dull as dishwater; you are to remain her best friend, and best girlfriends do things together. Did Damien not tell you this?"

"Of course he did. I honestly didn't think one week made much of a difference."

"It does when you go deciding the timeline. If Melissa wants to have lunch with you, you go. Now stop wasting your time talking to me and call her."

She realized her Uncle was not going to leave until she placed that call. Damn. She was not a little girl.

Katherine picked up the receiver of her beige touch tone phone and dialed Melissa's number in England that she had memorized. It would be about eleven at night. She hoped she would get the answering machine so she wouldn't have to deal with talking to the bore.

"H-hello?" Melissa stifled a yawn.

"Missy, hi. It's me Katie."

"Katie, what's up? Is everything okay?"

"Yes. I have some great news," Katie B. watched her Uncle's face go from stern to satisfied; "I can make our original lunch date after all."

"Really?" That perked Melissa up. "Oh, how wonderful! I know I haven't been with Damien long – in fact, we just got off the telephone an hour ago. We couldn't see each other tonight because he's busy finishing his studies. I'd like to buy him something for graduation. Maybe a tie or cufflinks? I'm undecided. What do you think he would like?"

Katie B. rolled her eyes. "I think Damien would like whatever you would pick out for him. We'll find something when during your visit."

"Okay. Thank you for calling me, Katie. You made my evening. I'll call you tomorrow with the details."

"You're welcome, Missy. I'll talk to you later. Goodbye." Katie B. put the phone back on its receiver.

"Was that so difficult?" Paul questioned.

"No. But she is such a bitch."

"Aren't you all?"

"Not funny. If you are done visiting, you still have time for your driver to take you to Club 390."

"Not a chance." Paul opened up his briefcase that he had put on her glass coffee table, "If you expect to be promoted, you can't hand in utter garbage." He took out the Hines-Soto Project folder and handed to her.

"What's wrong with my report?"

"It's put together in a very sloppy manner and where did you get your data?"

"From the archives."

"Did you check for updates because the numbers you presented were from two years NOT two months ago. You can't hand this in and expect to be rewarded. Is this the kind of presentation you would hand into Damien when it his turn to be CEO?"

Paul wasn't certain what Damien's plans were to be after graduation. He might use the Thorn name to be an Ambassador like Robert Thorn or run for the Senate. It was undecided at the moment.

Katie B. took the folder out of her Uncle's hand. "That can't be. I'll fix this tomorrow."

"No. You will fix it tonight. I'll help you this one time, but Katherine, I'm detecting a pattern with you. Do you even do your incantations?" It was rare that Damien spoke over his disciples, but his followers still had tasks to do even if he wasn't physically there with them. It was expected of them.

There would also come a time when his followers would be too numerous to fit in one place.

"Of course. Do you want me to order any food?" She was about to reach for the take-out menus that she kept in a side drawer.

"No. We'll eat when we're done. I expect you to do exceptionally well and when Melissa gets here, I don't care how much you hate her, just greet her with a smile on your face."

She knew not to touch his good refillable pen, so she took a disposable Bic from her Uncle's briefcase and took the cap off with her teeth.

"I promise to do better. I guess I just got carried away."

Paul smiled, "We've all been there. Just remember who you are doing this for and why. _**You do NOT put your needs in front of Damien's or his Father's EVER.**_ Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do," Katie stated, "Let's get to work."

But yet that there was still that thought that lingered in the back of her mind where she kept her deepest darkest secrets, Why couldn't it have been her instead?


End file.
